Mask
by jetbstraub
Summary: Tony and Tim get in over their heads and a stranger comes to their rescue. Will the man keep his identity a secret or unmask himself? This story is going to be re-written and added on. Don't worry not changing much just adding here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS characters are owned by CBS. I make no money/profit but write for pure enjoyment. The plot, original characters and anything else not recognized are owned by Jetbstraub. Enjoy and Happy Reading.

Mask

Chapter – 01

He walked into the club, just wanting to relax and forget about the past few days. He sighed, this double life was getting to him and he needed a change soon or something was going to give. Part of him was starting to wonder if that was a bad thing. He went to the bar, ordered his usual, and then began slowly walking around seeing new and old faces. Stopping occasionally to lend a hand or give advice. In his everyday life, he hid behind a mask of what people expected him to be. He smirked; no one knew him and most did not care to get to know him. Here he was the Dungeon Master or DM and respected, he always wore black from head to toe and always covered his face with a variety of masks. With his masks, he could be himself and not worry people in his other life would find out about this part of his life. He had opened this club so people could have a place to hide, but at the same time be themselves and not have their secret life known.

Drink finished he wondered toward the back into the Dungeon. The Dungeon was where punishments or harsher playing was allowed to take place, the room was monitored at all times with a Doctor on standby just in case. The room had only three rules 1. No Alcohol/Drugs. 2. A monitor must be present at all times when the room is in use. 3. A Monitor can stop play/punishment at any time and all roles must answer to them or answer to the DM. They will only call a halt if the Doctor, Manager, or the DM, depending on the situation is needed.

He smiled when he saw a man that reminded him of Tony DiNozzo bound to a St. Andrews cross. Moving closer he cursed when he realized it was Tony and the man looked drunk. 'Dam-it the man was an NCIS agent. What was he doing here? Was he here willingly? He had to figure out a way to talk to him and if need be, get the man out of here. Hmm, how to do this and not reveal who Tony was or let Tony know who he was.' He smirked he knew just how.

Walking up to the man who had bound Tony. The DM asked politely for a word in private with the slave promising to make it worth his while, the man smirked and stepped back. Moving behind an unusually quiet Tony, he whispered in his ear. "I know who you are and who you work for. My question is why are you're here?"

Tony whimpered and gasped. "We only wanted to keep them safe. We were not looking for trouble, I swear. Help me please."

The DM sighed and 'Dam-it he wasn't alone and they were both here against their will, this could get ugly fast. But first who was he talking about and were where they?' He turned and glared at the man who had bound Tony and said. "How much has he had to drink? And where is the person he arrived with?"

The man gulped as the DM glared. He knew this would not be good…..he felt a sharp sting on his ass as he did not answer fast enough. He looked up to see the DM smirking as he drew back the whip that was always attached to his belt and said. "It's been awhile since I've had you in my rooms Cal. Nevertheless, you know I have no problem using whatever means necessary to get the answers I need. Give me the truth boy and I may go easy on you."

Cal hung his head as he said. "He and another man came in looking for two women that are regulars. They tried a few times to get them to leave with them, but they refused and went into a private room. Max and I overheard some of the things they both said to get the woman to leave and we decided to teach them a lesson. We talked them into a drink at the bar before they left. Then Max kept getting there drinks re-filled as I distracted them. When they were both drunk, I got him and Max took the other one to the spanking room. We only intended to rough them up a bit then we were going to dump them into a cab."

The DM said in a deadly quiet voice. "You will get the other man and take him and this man to my office and see to their comfort. Then you and Max will get the two women and bring them as well to my office. I do not care if the women want to go or not, you will get them there. Once there you and Max will see that all their needs are met, including being checked out by the Doc. After they are taken care of, both of you will wait quietly on your knees until I arrive. Do I make myself clear boy?"

Cal nodded and rushed to do as told. He gently released Tony and then half carrying him left.

Tony was confused he was now in a nice office with McGee, Ziva, Abby and two kneeling men. A nice but businesslike man had introduced himself as Doc and checked all four of them out. He had said they all had minor injuries but would be fine he had glared at the two kneeling men as he said so. He was still unsure how he got there but he was hoping Gibbs never found out. He saw the door open and when he saw who walked in he paled. Shit Gibbs!

JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS

After Cal left he knew he had to call Gibbs but he wasn't happy about it. Going to the front office, the DM picked up the phone.

"Gibb's"

"Gibb's I have some of your people at my club and I need you to come down here." The DM said.

"Are they hurt?" Gibbs said angrily.

"They're upset and have a few bumps and bruises but overall fine. Look Gibb's, I really do not want to involve the police if I don't have to. It could affect their careers and my club." The DM said.

"What the hell happen?" Demanded Gibbs.

"I haven't spoken to all of them only Tony briefly. I stumbled across Tony and he seemed drunk. I stopped the scene and spoke with him, then my employee. It seems Tony and another man came to the club because they thought friends of theirs were in danger. They found them and tried to get them to leave with them and they refused. The problem is they were overheard and my two misguided employees decided to get them drunk so they could teach them a lesson." The DM Said.

Gibb's sighed he needed to speak to Tony and what sounded like McGee, Ziva and Abby. "I can't promise not to involve the police. But I will talk to them when I get there and see what can be done."

JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS

A half hour later the DM showed Gibb's into his office. He told Gibbs. "I will leave you to your charges and deal with my own."

He turned and said calmly but firmly. "On your feet, eyes forward and don't speak unless given permission."

Everyone but Gibbs jumped at the tone and order; Cal and Max jumped the highest but did as they were told.

The DM moved in front of the two and said. "Gentlemen, punishment 1 or 2?"

Abby went to speak but Gibb's glare stopped her.

Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, he re-addresses the two men. "It seems our guests don't know what punishment 1 or 2 is. Cal, please explain punishment 1."

Cal gulped but said. "Punishment one is to be caned and then placed in the Dungeon Masters service untill he feels you have learned your lesson and can be trusted again."

The DM turned to the other man. "Max, please explain punishment 2."

Max shivered but said. "Punishment 2 is to be banned from all things owned or participated in by the Dungeon Master and if criminally guilty, handed over to the authorities with no legal assistance or help from the DM or any club members."

Everyone including Gibbs gasped.

The DM nodded and said. "Very good boys, now choose."

Max and Cal whimpered but said. "One, Dungeon Master."

The DM nodded and said. "Very well you will kneel with you head hung in shame as I deal with our guest then we will go over the details."

Max and Cal both went to their knees and hung their heads in shame both had tears in their eyes. They finally realized that they had hurt their Master, Boss, and Friend. From the time both had started working here he looked out for them. Yes, they had both played with him and enjoyed being dominated by him. But the DM looked out for all his employees no matter the situation and both had gotten in over their heads a time or two and been saved by the DM. This would not be the first time ether was in his service for punishment and both knew what they were in for.

The DM turned to Gibb's who had been talking to his agents and Abby. He cleared his throat and said. "Well Gibb's?"

"I talked to them all and although I'm not happy two of my agents were tricked. I believe the two guilty of it will be suitably punished and we will not report it. I'll deal with my agents as well; as I believe they should have known their limits and stopped drinking long before they were drunk." Gibb's said.

The DM nodded and moved to his desk. He took something out of his drawer and said. "Would DiNozzo and McGee come here?"

Tony and Tim shared worried glances but stepped forward.

The DM placed a necklace around each of their necks and stepped back, he then explained. "These pendants are symbols of my protection. You may wear them on the chain or there is a tack on the back of them to attach to your clothes. Any who sees them will look out for you or contact me if you're in trouble."

Tony protested. "Our Job's you can't pos…"

The DM held up a hand and said. "I know who you are Agent DiNozzo and I know who Agent McGee is as well. You would be surprised, whom I know and were they work, suffice to say, you both are now well protected. Now I think Gibb's should get you all home and I have some business of my own to attend to."

JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS- JBS

He walked into work Monday and nothing had changed. Tony was still teasing Tim and Ziva, Gibb's was still barking orders. He quietly went about his day going to lunch with the group and laughing to himself as they talked about their weekend; he remained quiet as they told the ones that were not there about the Masked Dungeon Master. They laughed and joked about who he could be but he noticed both Tony and Tim had placed his pendant on their jackets, and re-pinned them to their shirts when it was time to take their jackets off.

After lunch, he got in the elevator after sharing goodbye to the rest of the group. He was not surprised when Gibbs joined him and hit the shut off switch.

"So you going to tell them who you are?" asked Gibb's without looking at him.

"No, would you believe me if I told you." The DM asked with a smirk.

Gibbs laughed and said. "No, but after you saved my ass. How could I not?"

"Gibb's I told you time and time again, wear the dam pendant." The DM growled.

Gibb's smirked and said. "Yeah, but then you'd have no reason to punish me."

The DM chuckled and head-slapped Gibb's. "You are incorrigible. Lucky for you I find that appealing."

Gibbs glared and then stopped when he realized whom he was glaring at. He said quietly. "You're one of two people that can do that and live to tell the tale."

The DM chuckled and said. "How is Mike?"

Gibb's shook his head not surprised at all that he knew Mike. "He's fine. I got a postcard last week telling me to get my ass down there, that a vacation is just what I need. He said he's giving me two months and then he'll make me take it by force."

The DM laughed knowing Mike he would do it, so he said. "You know he will and you'll fight it, but once there you'll relax and enjoy yourself. Why not make it easy on yourself and just go?"

Gibb's just shook his head and said with a smile. "Half the fun is fighting the old man."

The DM shook his head and turned the elevator back on. He had work to do so he got them back on track as he smiled and said. "I won't lie to them Gibb's but I won't out right tell them ether. Let's see how good of investigators they are."

Once the doors opened, he left a smirking Gibb's behind him.

The DM smirked inside his head as he went back to work. He just gave team Gibb's the ultimate challenge. The fun part was there team leader couldn't help them. Because it goes without saying if Gibb's does, well he chuckled to himself having Gibb's in his service would not be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 02

Tim sat nervously in the outer office. He needed help for his sister and needed it now. Problem was he did not know where to get it. At first, he thought to go to Gibbs. Until he remembered the last time his sister had got in trouble, he had almost lost his job and his freedom. He did not want to go through that again. Therefore, he had been sitting at home trying to figure out a way to help Sara when he remembered what The DM had said. He and Tony were under his protection. He had called and set up a meeting hoping the man could help with advice at the very least. His head shot up when the door opened.

The DM walked out and smiled as he said. "Agent McGee, Come in and tell me what's troubling you."

Tim walked in the office and took the seat offered. He waited until the DM was seated then said. "Please call me Tim. I'm not sure if you can help me."

The DM smiled and said. "Well we won't know until you tell me the problem. Now don't be shy Tim, I promise to do whatever I can."

Tim nodded and began talking. "A few days ago my sister Sara called me. She needed to talk to me and couldn't find the key to let herself in my house. As we were talking she started crying so hard it was difficult to understand her, then she hung up. I told Gibbs I had a family emergency and left work, and got to her as fast as I could. Sara was sitting outside my house still crying when I got there. Once I got her calmed down she told me what was going on. Two officers showed up at one of her classes and insisted she come with them. They escorted her to the police station for questioning. She was questioned, on where she had been the last few days and with whom. They informed her she was accused of assault and battery, and destruction of private property. After questioning her, they told her she was free to go but they would be watching her and they needed to know where to reach her if they had any more questions. Sara told them she would be staying with her brother Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS. Sara swears she did not do it and when shown a picture of the man she supposedly assaulted, she swears she has never seen him in her life. She admits she was in the area of the hotel that day but at a job interview, she swears the interview took up most of the day. I got the police report, the police found an injured naked man with no Id or wallet in a destroyed hotel room. Sara wallet was in the bathroom, her driver's license inside. The place she went for the interview refuses to admit she was there or even know her."

The DM nodded and asked. "Why wasn't her wallet with her at the interview?"

Tim sighed, as he knew the man would think it was a story to save Sara but it was the truth. He said with a sigh. "Sara had an ex-boyfriend that began stalking her a few months ago. He stole her wallet, she reported her driver's license and credit cards stolen, and a few days later, he was caught. The ex-boyfriend denied taking them so the police thought it was taken by someone else and was just a coincidence. I thought so to but now I'm not so sure."

The DM nodded and asked. "Where was the interview?"

Tim grimaced and said. "Catch 22"

The DM smirked he thought so, but he had to be sure so he said. "You sister wouldn't happen to be about 5'4 have tigers eyes and have waist length black hair would she."

Tim's head shot up as he yelped. "Yes"

The DM chuckled and said. "Ah so you are related I wondered. Charming young lady Sara is." The DM reached forward and hit a button and said. "Cal would you be so kind as to call the numbers I gave you and have them here within the hour. And have Ms. McGee join us."

"Yes Dungeon Master." Said Cal's voice.

The DM ended the call and turned to Tim with a smile. "I had already heard of the incident and spoke to those involved. I planned to have a met and greet with all involved to clear this up, but I had no idea they harassed the poor girl at school. I will take care of it Tim."

Tim was shocked and he said. "How? What?"

The DM smirked as he said. "I own Catch 22. I used the office there to interview for a personal assistant. I choose to interview there since it near the collage and the job comes with a full scholarship. Sara has already accepted the job but neglected to tell me she was in trouble. As for them claiming to not knowing her. My people are very protective and don't give out any information on anyone in less they have my approval. I was not told the police came by to speak to me until after they had already left."

The door opened and Sara walked in looking nervous.

The DM stood and took her hand kissing it and escorted her to a seat. Then said gently, but in a scolding tone. "Sara McGee you have been a very naughty kitten. Did I not tell you, we are family here and your problems are our problems?"

Sara nodded and wept as she said. "I thought you would fire me. And I really need this job, Sir."

The DM sat beside her and gave her a hug, patting her back until she calmed down and when she did. He said kindly with a small smile. "Sara if I fired every person that worked for me that got into a bit of trouble. I would not only be without employees but jobless myself. Now in a few minutes, we will meet with the men involved with your case and see to your freedom. Then young lady, we will have a long talk about trust and knowing when you're in over your head. Are we clear?"

Sara nodded and looking over at Tim. Seeing the anger and concern in his eyes, she gave her big brother a small smile to let him know she was ok.

The DM nodded and seeing Tim was about to explode and thinking Sara did not need to be here for it. He told Sara to go clean up as he talked to her brother. Once she was gone Tim exploded. "Who the hell are you to talk to my sister that way she's not a child or one of your mindless slaves to discipline?"

The DM glared and said loudly. "Timothy McGee sit down and shut up. Now I will only explain this to you once. Your sister is one of my employees and before she was an employee. She was one of those I protect, as are you in case you have forgotten. If at any time, anyone I protect puts himself, herself, or someone else in danger. I can and will pay a visit to them and you can bet your bottom dollar, they will not be sitting easy when we are done speaking. Do I make myself clear?"

Tim was shocked the man was saying he could spank him or Tony and his baby sister any time he wanted. Angry and scared he stood and said. "No we are not. If you so much as lay one finger on my sister, or anyone else. I swear…"

The DM got up in Tim's face and hissed. "You'll what. Sara has been living this lifestyle for two years. I not you Tim, saved her from an abusive asshole that beat her black and blue. The bastard had the nerve to call it tough love and swore she looked beautiful wearing his marks. Afterwards I got her help and placed her under my protection, and then when she asked I helped her find a Master worthy of her submission. Can you protect her from the next asshole that she can't or won't say no to, I know her Master and I can, but can you?"

Tim fell in a chair in shock. He whispered in misery. "When? How?"

The DM sighed and sat down as well then said calmly. "I'm sorry Tim. I should not have lost my temper and said any of that. However, you do need to understand that I am not abusing her or letting anyone else abuse her. My club members and I look out for each other and protect our own. When I went looking for a personal assistant, I interviewed several people and Sara meets every qualification. I do not coddle my employees but I protect them with everything I have and am."

Tim sighed and said. "I'm sorry for losing my temper as well and I'm glad you could protect Sara. Although I wish, she would have told me."

The DM nodded and said kindly. "Don't take it personal Tim. I do not think anyone in her life knew. I only found out by accident but I am glad I did and was able to help her. Now enough of that I have a meeting to attend, your welcome if you'd like to attend as well."

Tim nodded and the two met up with Sara and went down the hall to a meeting room. An hour later Sara McGee had been cleared of all charges as the DM was able to prove she had been with him from early afternoon to late evening, way after the police were called and had responded.

After the meeting Tim and Sara went back to the DM's office. Sara began to get nervous once they were in the office.

The DM called Cal into the room. Once he arrived, he said. "Please escort Sara to my personal rooms."

Cal nodded and turned to Sara. They both left and Tim was alone with the DM.

Tim cleared his throat and said. "You won't hurt her to much will you?"

The DM chuckled and said. "No Tim. Although a spanking is not pleasant, it will not harm her other than having a difficult time sitting for a day or so. But hopefully it will make her think twice next time, before she gets in over her head."

Tim nodded and seemed to be looking the DM over. He finally said. "You know Tony and I have been searching for your true identity since we were here a few months ago and we haven't come up with anything. I did have a slight lead but it didn't pan out."

The DM smirked as he said. "Has it only been you and Tony? And what was the lead?"

Tim was frustrated so he half growled. "No. Abby, Ziva, Tony and me have all been searching. Gibbs won't help he told us he can't he was forbidden to by you. Ducky will not help either but he does say it is good that we all have a project to keep us busy. Vance just smirks every time we hit a dead end.

The DM grinned and said. "Gibbs and Vance have been told they'll be in my service if they help you four. Dr. Mallard, I do not think knows but it wouldn't surprise me if he did but I doubt he'll help you he's more than likely enjoying watching you squirm. Why haven't you asked your other co-workers for help they after all are investigators?"

Tim shook his head as he said. "Tony, Ziva and I along with Gibbs are a team and a family. Ducky and Abby are a part of our family as well. The only other one were close to is Palmer, Ducky's assistant. This kind of lifestyle would send him into fits if we even brought it up. The man is the scared of his own shadow type. A nice guy but we'll get no help from him. No the four of us decided we would keep it to ourselves and then get the reward ourselves."

The DM raised a hidden eyebrow at that and said chuckling. "Reward?"

Tim cursed at his big mouth but said sheepishly. "Gibbs told us that the one to find out who you are gets a favor of their choice from him. Vance said the winner gets one from him as well. Both say that the favor has to be legal and not disturb the job but everything else was fair game."

The DM out right laughed at the reward and silently congratulated the two in there underhanded ploy to make the four work harder. Finally able to stop laughing, he said. "Oh that's rich. Figures the two biggest pains in my ass would work against me. I will make you a deal Tim the one to figure it out will receive a lifelong membership with all the trimmings and a personal legal favor from me. The person though has to prove how they figured it out though. Deal?"

Tim smirked and said "Deal"

The DM smiled as he asked. "What may I ask was the false lead?"

Tim shook his head in frustration as he groaned. "I found out you have a fake name on your businesses."

The DM shook his head in amusement then said. "Consider this a freebie. That name is not a fake; I was adopted twice."

Tim grinned as he said. "Pretty big freebie. Can I ask a question?"

The DM nodded and said. "I don't promise to answer but you can ask."

Tim said. "Why twice?

The DM smiled and said. "Hmm. Well, I guess it is along the same lines so no harm done in answering you. My birth parents died when I was very young, my only living relatives did not want me. They were forced to take me against their will. They began plotting how to get rid of me. Their answer came in a business trip to the US and left me here. My rescuer and his wife adopted me and gave me a name. When I was a teenager, my birth father's best friend found me. He adopted me in the UK so he could name me his heir and handle my titles and holdings until I was of age, and so the people who were stealing from me could be stopped. He incorporated both my birth and adopted name. So I can use both or the whole name."

Tim looked shocked at what he was told.

The DM smiled as he said. "I expect you to share that with the four. I am sure once they know the stakes. You will need to choose to work together or separate. I don't mind if I give out four memberships and four favors but you might want to ask Gibbs and Vance."

Tim chuckled as he said. "You know we'll want to work together. And Gibbs and Vance will be stuck owing us four favors."

The DM smirked a sinister smile as he said. "That's what they get for trying to pull a fast one on the Dungeon Master. I may not show it often but I enjoy a good joke now then, but manipulation is a good way to get on my bad side."

Tim nodded at the warning and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter - 03

Tony woke up and looked around he didn't recognize the room he was in and began to panic. The door opened and a familiar person dressed in black and wearing a mask walked in, a person behind him carrying a tray of food.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo I see your awake. Now you will be happy to know that you are a bruised and battered, but otherwise fine. I had my personal Doctor check you over. Gibbs has been alerted to you being here and should be here shortly to collect you." The DM said.

Tony demanded angrily. "Did you have me kidnaped?"

The DM shook his head and said. "No Agent DiNozzo. Friends of mine, witnessed you fighting a group of thugs and then saw them trying to force you into a car, they stopped them. The thugs were given over to the police and NCIS called. I had you brought here to be checked over by the Doc. Now eat your breakfast and by the time your finished Agent Gibbs should be here."

Tony was confused but nodded and ate. By the time, he was finished just like the DM had said, Gibbs was there and they left. Back at NCIS he pulled Gibbs, Tim, Ziva and Abby into a meeting room and told them what happen. After hearing what happen Abby hugged him and Gibbs, Tim and Ziva looked worried.

A few weeks later, the man behind the kidnapping turned himself in. His name was Jackson Whitefield and he had a grudge against DiNozzo senior for destroying his family business. He planned to kidnap the man's only son, so DiNozzo senior would know what it felt like to have something he loved taken from him.

Tony laughed harshly at the man in question and said. "That was your plan, sorry man you failed before you even started. I grew up with nannies and boarding schools. The only time my father had anything to do with me was when he felt I embarrassed the DiNozzo name. He would show up long enough to teach me a lesson, then be off again doing whatever. I left him behind for good the first chance I got and never looked back. He has stopped trying to force me back to his side, because he knows I will never go back willingly. Last year we made an uneasy truss between us, but I will never trust him and he knows it. If I die, he wouldn't blink an eye, he would just find a suitable woman get her pregnant, make sure it was a boy. Then marry her and bam new heir. Now, what I want to know is why turn yourself in?"

Whitefield looked uneasy as he said. "I did not know your father felt this way about you. However, that had nothing to do with why I turned myself in. I had no idea you were under the Dungeon Masters protection. My family and I only wanted our revenge. Once we knew, we hid knowing he would find us, NCIS or the FBI would. The DM got word to us if I turned myself in as the one that planned it, and told you who helped. He would protect us and let the justice system handle our punishment. However, if we remained hidden he would put the word out to find us and who ever found us would get a favor from him personally. I knew this would mean my death and the people who helped me deaths, so I turned myself in and I will give you those who helped me names. Please tell him I helped you."

Tony left the interrogation room and went back in the room with the two-way mirror. He watched as the man had his rights re-read to him and taken away. He texted everyone to meet him in the meeting room they had met in before.

Gibbs, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Palmer arrived to a strange sight a completely serious Tony DiNozzo. He told them what the man had told him. They looked at him wide eyed. Tony looked at Gibbs and said. "Who in the hell is this DM guy Boss, that he has that kind of power? Whitefield isn't a small player and he was scared shitless and practically begging me to tell the DM he help us."

Gibbs smirked and said. "The Dungeon Master has lots of friends Tony in all kinds of places. I don't even know all the friends he has, he's a good friend and a dangerous enemy. He was not kidding, when he said you and Tim are well protected. What I want to know is, who else in this room wears his pendant? Stand if you do."

Every person stood and looked at each other in shock.

Gibbs chuckled and said. "I would suggest you work together and find out who he is. Leave me and Vance out of it." Gibbs left chuckling.

Ducky stood and said. "I'm afraid I must take myself out as well. Oh, I do not know who it is but I think this is a good project for you five. Feel free to keep me informed though." He left chuckling, he had not lied he did not know for certain, but if he had to guess he had a feeling who it might be.

Tony turned on Ziva, Abby and Palmer and demanded. "I know how McGee and I got the pendent, but how did you three?"

Ziva gave a small sad smile and said. "When I returned from Somalia, I went through a destructive faze. I did not know how to deal with what happen. I always knew I was replaceable to my father, but to have him order my torture and death. I got drunk in one of the DMs clubs and started a fight. He stopped it and had me checked over by his Doctor. The DM then brought me to his private rooms. We talked, he asked me some hard questions and then spanked me, after he held me and comforted as I cried and screamed my pain and frustration out. When I was done, he put me to bed in his guest room. The next morning he offered to help me, help myself and his pendent, which came with his protection. I accepted his help and the pendent. I thought that was it when I left, but the next day a woman from my country was at my door. She told me her name was Zia and she ran a center for foreign women. Zia's center helps women understand the new country they are now living in. She also told me most of the women that were in her center dealt with abuse and the center offered counseling and support groups. Zia told me she felt the center could help me. She swore she knew only that I'd been abused but not how or by who, the rest I could tell her or not . Zia, the DM, My family at NCIS and the center helped me, and I'm dealing with it better now. I now help out at her center when I can, I love it there."

Tony nodded and turned to Abby. "Abby?"

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled then said. "Well everyone knows how out of control and selfish I use to be. Well what not many knew I use to go to clubs and bars by myself, all the time. Meet all kinds of people and not really looking out for my safety at all. After all, I was having fun and who would hurt me? Then a club I was at was raided, I was their alone. Gibbs bailed me out and made me promise not to go alone again. So I started forcing Tim out everywhere with me. Well after the dog incident, Tim and I were barely speaking. I felt so guilty and just wanted my best friend back. So I went to the DM's club and asked for a punishment, I figured I could at least make the guilt go away. The monitor noticed, I was not responding to the Dom as he began strapping me in for the punishment, just crying. Therefore, they stopped him and called the DM. He had me released and brought me up to his office and we talked. I told him everything about the clubs and bars, about Tim and the dog and everything else. He listened and told me I needed to deal with the guilt and talk to someone. He offered to find me a Psychologist that would help me. He spanked me for taking such a big risk that night, and then offered me a pendent and his protection. I took both and the number for the Psychologist. She really helps me, but so did the DM. Once I was ready, he helped me find a Master I could trust."

Tony and Tim looked at her wide-eyed and both hugged her before turning to Palmer.

Palmer just shook his head.

Tony rolled his eyes and standing said. "Come on Palmer it can't be that bad. What he save you from studying too much? Or I know somebody stole your milk money?" Tim, Ziva, and Abby chuckled.

Palmer glared at all four of them before centering in on Tony. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. He hissed. "Sit down and shut up DiNozzo. Not everything I do is a fucking joke for you to ridicule. What did or did not happen with me and the DM is none of your or anyone else's business. So keep your comments to yourself. I could have helped you, but now go fuck yourselves. I'm out of here."

Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby were all shocked. A pissed off Gibbs walked back in the room. He glared at all four and asked. "Why was Palmer yelling and slamming doors?"

Tony told him while trying to keep a straight face. The other three were chuckling, but trying not to.

Gibbs knew why Palmer had the pendent and he knew why he blew them off. Problem is anyone who came to him for help he swore not to share what he or she came to him for. He glared at the four he considered his children and said quietly. "I'm disappointed in all four of you. Did even one of you consider what you yourselves went through to get help from the DM? And what painful or humiliating thing Palmer might have gone through to get it or was it too much fun to ridicule him."

All four eyes went wide, as they realized Palmer could have gone through just about anything, since none of them really knew him or anything about him. Tim though did not know why but something about Palmers reaction was bothering him he just could not put his finger on it. He felt bad he laughed sure but that was not it.

Gibbs shook his head and left.

Tony shook his head and looked at the other three. He said. "Ok we can make up with Palmer later for right now. Does anybody have anything new on this guy?"

Tim pulled out his bag with his laptop onto the table. He was keeping track of all the information they gathered. He added the small things the others had gathered then opened the file he had been e-mailed last night it was a breakdown of the financials for the business the DM owned. He read them then went pale.

Tony noticed and grabbed his shoulder as he said. "What is it Tim? What did you find?"

Tim shook his head and he turned the laptop. He explained. "I asked a friend to get the DM's finances not amounts or anything just where his money went. I just read it, the only name that came up we know is James Palmer. The DM paid for his pre-med and medical school. Tony we just made fun of the only person in NCIS that knows who the DM is."

Tony sighed and dropped his head then he looked up at them. He asked seriously. "Could Palmer be him?"

The other three traded looks and shook their heads.

Tony sighed and nodded his head then said. "Ok I don't think so either. Therefore, what we need to figure out the connection between the DM and Palmer. The easiest way is get Palmer to talk to us and help us. Any ideas?"

Tim looked at the other three and said. "I think we should all apologize. He will be pissed off for a while. But if we are truly sorry he may help us or at least tell us how they met."

The other three nodded and they agree they would apologize separately. Starting with Tim.

Gibbs left the door were he had been listening and went straight for the elevator. Almost as soon it started moving he hit the emergency stop. Then laughed until he hit the floor, he was crying tears of mirth in minutes. Oh, god his team was going to kill him when they found out who it was. However, it was so worth it and they had been jerks to Palmer. Getting himself in control he went to visit Ducky and if he happen to see Palmer he could see if he was ok as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - 04

Tim waited until the end of the day to let Palmer cool off for a while. Then he went down to the ME lab. He saw Ducky say goodbye to Palmer in his office. He nodded to Tim as he left. He slowed as he passed him and said under his breath. "Make it good Timothy you all really hurt Mr. Palmer. And if you do it again, I won't be too pleased with you my boy."

Tim nodded and moved into the room. He had barely moved when he heard.

"Let's make this simple Agent McGee. You are all sorry and want to apologize. I assume you are the first to appear followed by the rest. You all want to know how I met or if I am related to the DM. Along with why he paid for my medical training." Asked a cold Palmer who was now standing in the doorway of his office.

Tim nodded to in shock to do anything else.

Palmer nodded and motioned him into his office where he pointed to a chair. Once Tim sat, Palmer sighed and said. "I accept your apology and you can tell Tony, Ziva and Abby I accept theirs as well. I overreacted and lost my temper. I apologize for that and hope you will tell the others the apology extends to them. You have to understand Agent McGee what I went through when I met the DM. Well it was very painful and not something, I have shared with anyone save one person. Moreover, he only knows because he was there in the aftermath and well had he not been I would not be here. Now as to me being related to the DM, I am not. The DM helps struggling student in all occupations to get their education. The student rarely met him as it is mostly handled through the school they attend. That's all."

Tim blinked and said. "I'm truly sorry Palmer. We shouldn't have…"

Palmer waved his hand and said warmly. "All is forgiven Agent McGee."

Tim smiled and said. "Tim"

Jay smiled back and said. "Jay"

Tim raised an eyebrow as he said. "Jay. I thought you liked Jimmy?"

Jay laughed and said. "Not really, I don't hate it I just prefer Jay. Abby and Dr. Mallard call me Jimmy. I never corrected them because I do not really mind that they call me that. Ziva and Gibbs both call me Jay all my friends do. Although Tony calls me Gremlin, which in a secret between you and I, and if you tell him I will deny it. I loved that movie and love that he calls me that. Especially when he treats me like a gremlin from the movie, I've several times had to bite my lip to keep from laughing and hold the frown on my face."

Tim laughed and shook his head. Calm he held his hand up and said. "I won't tell him. However, I will share a secret that I also will deny if you tell him. I love all the Mc-nicknames. It cracks me up with all the one he comes up with."

Jay laughed he had a feeling Tim did and he thinks Tony also knows Tim likes them. He also thinks Tony knew he likes being called Gremlin, which is why he kept both up. He looked at the clock and sighed as he stood. "Sorry Tim, I got to get going or I'll be late."

Tim smirked and said. "Got a date."

Jay smirked and said. "Yeah with my karate class, if I show up even ten minutes late. My beginner class declares mutiny against my assistant and it takes half the class to calm them down."

Tim's jaw dropped "You teach Karate?"

Jay nodded and smiled. "I have a Black Belt in Karate. I have been competing and teaching for years. I love it; I started taking classes as a kid and have all my life."

Tim smiled and said with interest. "Can I come and watch? I have always been curious about Karate."

Jay shrugged and said. "Sure Parents stay all the time and watch. However, you will have to be quiet though."

Tim nodded. A few hours later, he was watching Jay in shock. It was as if he was a completely new person. As he dealt with the kids he taught, he was firm but understanding when they made mistakes. He corrected them and told them to do the move again until they got it right, then he moved on to the next student making his way around the room. Tim had watched several classes and Jay had told him between classes. That this was his last class for the night and his advanced class. Tim's jaw dropped when Gibbs walked in. Gibbs just smirked and began to warm up.

At the end of the class, Jay walked up to Tim and said. "You don't have to hang around I'm going to spar against a few students that are going up for their next belt."

Tim smirked and said. "Afraid I'll see you land on your butt Jay."

Jay shook his head and laughed as he said. "They wish."

"Oh I don't know Jay. Katie floored you last week." Said a new voice.

Jay closed his eyes as he blushed, but smirked when he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs as he said. "A lucky groin shot Jethro. That I was not expecting and Katie is still embarrassed about it. She would barely look at me in class today. I hope this does not get in her way when she goes for her belt. I had Tina practice with her after class."

Gibbs patted his shoulder and said. "That girl has it bad for you son."

Jay yelped. "Katie's 15."

Gibbs shook his head and said. "But her Aunt Tina is 25 and warm for your form."

Jays eyes got wide as he croaked. "Tell me you're kidding Jethro, even if it's a lie. Tell me."

Gibbs smirked and said. "Nope."

Jay groaned and closed his eyes. Then he said. "I'm going to spar now. Maybe someone will get a lucky shot and I won't have to deal with this tonight."

Gibbs laughed and stood next to Tim. He waited until Jay had walked away and said. "You apologize?"

Tim nodded and then his eyes went wide as he realized Gibbs was the one person. He said quietly. "You were the one who knows, because you were there?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tim swallowed hard and said. "Don't want to know Boss. Just tell me he's ok and if not how can I help."

Gibbs looked at Tim and smiled as he said. "He moved on Tim. He never got over it and he won't that kind of thing scars you. I will not tell you what happen, if he wants you to know he will tell you. However, His job, Karate, Teaching, and when he can do it competing, is what gets him through. That and the few friends he has let in." Gibbs turned and looked Tim in the eyes as he said seriously. "For years, I'm the only one that knew about this part of his life. He does not hide it nor does he shout it from the rooftops Tim. Tread carefully here Tim, one false move and you can take more than the house down with you. Got me."

Tim nodded; he understood Jay had put his trust in him by letting him come tonight. He wouldn't betray that trust.

Gibbs nodded and smiled then said. "Good now let watch him spar. You're in for a surprise Tim."

Tim looked at Gibbs in confusion. However, his eyes widened when the sparring started. He could tell Jay was holding back but he blocked ever blow and corrected every mistake as if he was born to do it. An hour later, they were standing outside as Jay said goodbye to his students. A smiling but sad Tina left with her niece after Jay spoke to her.

"Dinner Jay?" Gibbs asked when Jay walked out.

Jay shrugged and said. "Sure. You coming Tim."

Tim nodded wondering when he was going to wake up at his desk at NCIS and find this all a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 05

A few weeks went by and everything went back to normal at NCIS. Team Gibbs went on call outs. Ducky and Palmer took care of the bodies and Abby looked at the evidence. Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby still met weekly to share information on the DM. It had turned into a movie and a takeout night for the four of them. Sometimes Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky would join them but only for dinner and the movie, as soon as they started discussing the DM they left.

Tim bored one night decided to put together a document of all the meetings he personally had with the DM. He included what he had observed in those meetings with him. Then as an afterthought, he decided to write what was said by DM or at least what he could remember. A few hours later, he had everything he could remember and when he read it, he was shocked. Then he looked at the rest of the information, he and the rest had gathered and it fit. It had been there the whole time and he was blind to it. He remembered several things that had happened over the last few months and wanted to Gibbs slap him-self, hard. He knew who the DM was. Now what to do, should he share with the rest or confront him on his own. Would they believe him. No, he promised they were a team. Checking the clock he decided it wasn't too late and called the other three and told them to come over he knew who the DM was.

Tony walked in Ziva and Abby behind him and said with a big smile. "I knew if anyone could figure it out it would be you McGenius. So who is it and how'd you figure it out?"

Tim showed them the page and then there info. The all looked blank. Tim said with a grin. "It's Palmer."

Tony started laughing and pointed as he said. "You've lost it we eliminated him, remember. There is no way man."

Ziva and Abby both started laughing with Tony. Then all three stopped when they noticed Tim was serious.

Tim looked at the three, closed the laptop, and turned to face them, and then he said. "Forget everything you think you know about Palmer the ME assistant, who's our friend and think about Palmer as just another man. How much do we know about him outside NCIS?"

Tony, Ziva and Abby looked at each other and shrugged.

Then Tony said. "Ok Probbie, I'll give you that one. Outside of NCIS, we don't know the Gremlin that well, but him being the DM. Come on this guy has some serious connections. Palmer is working a job with lousy hours and even lousier pay, if he had that kind of pull. Why would he do that? Why not use his connections to get some cushy high paid job at some hospital?"

Ziva frowned and said. "Cover? After all who would look for the DM as an Assistant ME?"

Abby shook her head and said. "You're wrong Tim. Jimmy is the original nice guy, other than you of course. No matter what Tony or anyone says to him, he shrugs it off. The DM has a temper we have all seen it. Do you remember what happened the night you and Tony tried to get Ziva and me to leave the club? He was pissed and had no problem showing it to his employees. Jimmy is too sympathetic to people's feelings to act like that and besides he terrified of Gibbs. The DM talked to Gibbs as if he had known him for years. Jimmy could never even hope to do that."

Tony paled as he turned to Tim and said. "Not always remember when I made fun of him meeting the DM, he lost it." Tony shook his head and said before Tim could respond said. "I still think you're wrong McGee. However, even if you are not, what do we do? He won't admit it to any of us."

Abby shook her head and said firmly. "I'm sorry Timmy, but you're wrong. It cannot be Jimmy. It just can't be."

Tim turned to Ziva who had been quiet after her comment. He said quietly. "Ziva?"

Ziva smiled at her friend and said. "I'm not sure. I agree with Abby and Tony. However, I also agree with your statement though, that if we take away the fact that he is out friend Palmer the ME Assistant. I am sad to say there is not that much we know about him. So I just don't know."

Tim nodded and said. "I think I'm right and I'm going to go to the club and talk to him. Question is do I go alone or do you three want to go with me?"

The three shook their heads and Ziva said. "You figured it out Tim the three of us still have our doubts, if you are right though. It's only right you collect the reward."

Tim opened his mouth to object, but Tony spoke over him. "Probbie we ran out of leads, ages ago and from what I see on that page. You figured it out, by going over what was said between you and him. I have met him but only the once in his role as DM and would have never thought of Palmer as the man I met that night, neither would have Abby or Ziva. You may have compared your findings to our information but you figured it out on your own."

Ziva and Abby both nodded.

Tim sighed and said. "I don't feel right about this, we're a team."

The other three grinned this was so Tim. After a while of reassurances and promises of no reprisals if he was right, the three left and Tim made his way to the Club.

Tim sat nervously outside the DM's office. Cal had been replaced by another man, he was friendly but very brief in speaking with him. A moment later, Tim was shown down a hallway and then up a stairway to a wooden door, the man stopped and knocked.

Another man opened the door and he said. "I will take it from here. Mr. McGee if you would follow me."

Tim nodded and followed but he watched his surroundings. He was led down a hallway into a study.

"You can make yourself comfortable as you wait here. My name is Jason if you need anything press 9 on the phone on the desk and someone will answer. Would you like anything as you wait Mr. McGee?"

Tim said. "No thank you. Oh, Jason is the DM busy if I am interrupting something. I can come back later."

Jason smiled and gave a small chuckle then he said. "No Mr. McGee, you're not disturbing him, he is merely on the phone at the moment and will join you shortly. No I must see to my duties in less you have any other questions."

Tim shook his head and sat back in the chair trying to relax. He jumped when the door opened and the DM entered.

"Ah Tim, one my favorite Agents at NCIS, How are you doing on this lovely evening?" DM asked.

Tim couldn't help but chuckle as he said. "I'm fine, but I came across some information this evening that was enlightening. After discussing it with Tony, Ziva and Abby they disagreed with me but decided if I was right since I figured it out, I should be the one to claim the reward and tell you in person."

The DM sat behind his desk and nodded then said. "Well that seems fair of them. Now what was this this discovery?"

Tim grinned as he said. "Your identity."

The DM's eyes widened and then he smirked as he said. "So you think you have figured me out. Well let's make this interesting. Are you a gambling man Tim?"

Tim shook his head.

"Well how sure are you that your right?" The DM teased.

Tim teased back. "Pretty sure, but stranger things have happened and you hid yourself very well. I wondered myself for a while if I imagined you, but then nope here you are."

The DM laughed and said. "Ok here is the deal. If your right, I will give you the original offer a lifelong member ship and a personal favor. However, to sweeten the pot I will train you myself in whatever role you chose. But if you're wrong you will owe me a favor and be in my serves until you do figure out who I am but still get the original offer."

Tim's eyes widened and he thought about it. How sure was he and he knew what role he wanted but would he do it, and what if he was wrong? Deciding for once to throw caution to the wind he said. "Deal."

The DM grinned and said. "Well how do you want to revile your findings?"

Tim smirked and said. "I don't know Jay why don't you tell me how you kept it a secret all these years."

The DM laughed and picked up the remote and locked the door then removed his mask to show James Palmer dressed all in black sitting in the DM's chair. He was smirking at Tim. "So how'd you figure it out."

Tim sat back in shock. He had known it was him; but to see the man so calmly take mask off and see it as the truth. He was still shocked. He shook his head and said. "I went over the times we spoke together when you were the DM and then compared different things you said over the times in both roles as DM and Palmer. I'm surprised it took me so long to figure out." Tim's eyes went wide and he laughed until tears filled his eye.

Jay looked at him in concern.

Tim forced himself to calm down and gasped. "Gibbs's knew. The whole time he knew. You must have told him he could not help. I bet Vance and maybe Ducky knows to."

Jay chuckled and said. "Yeah Gibbs the permanent pain in my ass knows. I told him he would be in my service if he helped any, told Vance the same. Ducky I think has either figured it out or he is just enjoying watching you four chase your tails."

Tim smirked and he said "So what now?"

"Like I said lifelong membership, one personal favor and to be trained in any role you chose personally train by me." Jay said calmly.

Tim gulped and said. "Um I know what I want but I don't want it as a debt."

Jay frowned and said. "Go on."

Tim blushed and looked down as he whispered. "I want to be trained as a Dominate or Submissive. However, the thing is I do not know which one. I mean, I have never been a very dominate person in less someone I love is in trouble. But following orders that I can do."

Jay stood and walked over he said firmly. "On your knees and head down."

Tim's body followed before his brain could follow. He realized a second later what he had done and gasped.

Jay stood over him, looking pleased with what he saw. He ran a hand over Tim's shoulders enjoying the shiver it sent through Tim. He sat on the couch and said. "For now join me on the couch."

Tim stood and sat next to him not sure of what just happened.

"I think you need to think about what you want. I believe you are a natural submissive. I can train you and find you a Master…"

"No Master." Tim said then was horrified when he realized what he said and that he interrupted him. He blushed and said. "Sorry. I only want you, not some stranger."

Jay smiled and pulled Tim into his arms. He said. "I'm a harsh Master Tim. I expect total obedience and respect, no matter where we are and will discipline you if you don't." He hushed Tim when he went to speak. He continued. "Had you already been my submissive, you would be over my knee right now for not only interrupting me twice but questioning me. Is that what you want?"

Tim looked up into the man's eyes and knew. "Yes Master, that's what I want."

Jay smirked and turned Tim over his knee. He landed ten swats and then held Tim against him. He kissed his forehead and said. "Then that my pet is what you will have. We will need to make a contract, decide on your training and have you checked out by the Doc. I will push you pet but I will also make sure you're happy."

Tim snuggled in, his butt was sore but his body and mind was calm. He looked up to his Master and said. "Can I ask a question?"

Jay nodded.

"Do you have other pets? Will we be Master and Pet 24/7? I don't mind I'm just curious." Tim asked.

Jay smirked at his pet trying to make sense of his new role in life. He said. "That's two, but I will indulge you this once. I have never taken on a pet of my own; this will be a new experience for me. I have had people on punishment or people wanting training that have been with me for long periods, but when the time was up they were gone and I was alone again. As the DM, I will still need to do punishments and training we will discuss how much that will involve you. As for 24/7 it's up to you. This is never to be discussed at work nor is my identity. We'll decide together what or if we tell the rest of your group."

Tim thought for a moment then said. "I think I'd like to be trained first. Then decided, right now I have only read the basics. Is that ok?"

Jay nodded and said. "That's fine. If you decided after the training that this isn't for you then I'll respect that."

Tim smiled and snuggled into him. He did not think that would be a problem but left it alone. He had his Master and as careful as he was being, he did not see himself letting the man go. DM or not, once a McGee states their claim they never changed their mind about their mate, and McGee's mated for life. Tim thought with a sigh, his mate would learn he was stubborn but loyal to a fault and he thought with a grin, his sister wasn't the only one that was feisty.


End file.
